Shards of Desire
by h0llyandvine
Summary: When Hermione looks into the last surviving piece of the Mirror of Erised she is shocked to see something she has been trying to deny for years. But when it comes to your heart's desire, nothing is ever easy. Post-Hogwarts, rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
>This is my first story on here, so I hope you like it! I don't know when I'll be able to update or finish... but I'll do my very best to keep it reasonably regular!<br>Each chapter starts with a dream, daydream, or memory featuring a HP book quote and some song lyrics... All feedback is greatly appreciated! Anyway, enjoy... Our story begins about 8 years after DH.  
>P.S. I do not own the song lyrics, or the quotes, or Harry Potter, or any of the characters... If I did then it certainly WOULD have gone that way!<strong>

Shards of Desire

Chapter 1

_**We hide from the mirrors, They might show our scars  
>Reflection that we want to be, The people we are<br>Confront your reflection, Smash what you see  
>And let's restart, 'cause mirrors can't see our heart<br>**__**  
><strong>_**(Broken Mirrors - Rise Against)**

_A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.  
>"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.<br>"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."  
>Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him...<br>The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.  
>"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.<br>"I know he will."  
>The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.<em>

With a huge gasp Hermione shot up in bed, heart racing and blood pounding. She drew a shuddering breath as she realised that it had once again been only a dream. She was in her own bed and it was 3.12 am. She was 26 years old and single, not 36 with two children and Ron for a husband... Hermione ran a wobbly hand through her hair and climbed out of her bed. The house was silent and she breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled on her dressing gown.

A loud smash echoed through the house and Harry Potter sat up in bed. Grabbing his wand from under the pillow and swiping his glasses up from the nightstand and onto his nose, he silently got out of bed and crept towards the bedroom door. Turning the handle as quietly as he could, Harry edged out onto the landing pointing his tightly gripped wand in front of him. Opposite him, Ron's bedroom door was still shut. He looked up at the ceiling; Hermione's room was upstairs. Another sound from downstairs alerted Harry's Auror senses and he cast a silencing charm on his feet before creeping down the stairs to investigate.

Harry stealthily moved into the lounge and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before him. There were no dark wizards in there, no death eaters or scary monsters, just his best friend Hermione Granger scrabbling about on the floor.  
>"Hermione?" Harry spoke quietly, "What's up?"<br>She looked up at him horrified and tried to hide whatever it was she was kneeling over.  
>"I'm sorry, Harry."<br>Harry looked up at the mantelpiece above her and noticed a gap in the objects on it. His mirror was missing, and a sudden rush of fear went through him, but it was gone as soon as it had started.  
>Harry knelt down beside Hermione, seeing the pieces of broken glass littered all around her. He reached for her hands, pulling them away from her lap.<br>"It's ok, Hermione. Let me see." She relaxed her hands and Harry was able to look at them properly. "You've cut yourself."  
>"Harry, your mirror. I'm so sorry. I tried to mend it..."<br>"Sshh... Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He pointed his wand at her hands and healed the cuts with a silent charm. "Don't worry about the mirror... I haven't looked into it for years. How did it happen? And why are you up at this hour?"  
>"I couldn't sleep."<br>Harry still held her hands in his and looked at her tenderly.  
>"Is everything alright?"<br>"I just had a dream that's all...and I woke with a start. It was nothing...I was startled but it was just one of those jumps you do in your sleep." Harry was looking concerned. "Don't look at me that way, Harry!"  
>"Sorry. But how did this happen?" He indicated to the broken glass on the floor around them.<br>"I came down for a cup of tea, and then when I passed the mirror, I wanted to see how I looked, so I got the mirror down and I saw...well, I dropped it. It was an accident. I'm so sorry!"  
>Harry nodded and smiled sadly. "It's ok Hermione. It doesn't matter, really. And you look fine." He reached out and brushed a lock of errant hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad you're ok. You are ok, aren't you?"<br>"Yeah, I am." She sighed. "I just keep dreaming the same dream, and it gets me all freaked out and jittery."  
>Harry stood up and led her to the couch.<br>"Sit down. I'll make you that cup of tea you came down for." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry handed Hermione a mug and sat down heavily next to her.  
>"Harry, can I ask you something?"<br>He nodded, looking down into his own mug of tea.  
>"Where did that mirror come from? You never told us anything about it."<br>"It was part of the Mirror of Erised." He said, blowing into the hot mug in his hands. "I never told anyone."  
>"How did you get it?" Hermione whispered, staring at him. "Why?"<br>"Dumbledore once told me that the mirror showed the 'deepest and most desperate desire of our hearts', and I needed to see mine again." He looked at her, and swallowed the lump beginning to form in his throat.  
>"The first time I looked into the original mirror, when I found it while I was hiding from Filch, I saw my parents. Dumbledore moved the mirror and asked me not to go looking for it again. So I didn't, and I forgot about it for a while. Then, when I least expected to, I remembered. After the final battle, when it was all over, I found the mirror again. It was amongst all the burnt rubble in the room of requirement, completely unscathed." Harry paused. "I'd gone for a walk after we left Dumbledore's office. I needed to clear my head and be alone."<br>"I remember." Hermione said quietly. "I offered to go with you."  
>Harry nodded and continued. "I walked around the castle for hours that evening, long after everyone had gone to bed. Then on the fifth floor, the room of requirement appeared to me, so I went inside. It was a wreck in there. But, somehow, I found the mirror. I wanted to see my parents again, now that it was all over. But I saw nothing, just myself standing there, smiling...I can't explain it." He frowned, and continued. "Then I was so angry. I felt so abandoned, so upset, so alone... I- I smashed the mirror. When I realised what I had done, I took the biggest piece and cleaned it up, made it into a proper rectangle shape."<br>Harry gestured to the broken pieces on the hearth rug. "_That_ mirror was the largest remaining piece of the original mirror of Erised. 'Men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they have seen is real, or even possible.'" He recited Dumbledore's words and sighed. "Dumbledore explained to me how dangerous and precious that mirror was, and I never believed him until it was gone. I knew I had to keep that piece." Harry said. "But since then I have never looked directly into it. I don't want to see my own reflection from that night again."  
>He got up from the couch and began to pick up all the tiny shards of glass. Harry carefully picked up the two largest remnants of the broken mirror and handed one of the pieces to Hermione. "I don't want to look into it again, but here, you keep this one. I hope it still works for you."<br>Hermione took the piece of mirror in her hands, but didn't look into it. "Thank you, Harry." She thought for a moment and then spoke. "Maybe you saw yourself smiling that night because your heart's desire was to see yourself alive and finally happy... I know mine would have been." She stood and leaned up to brush her lips against his cheek. "Goodnight Harry."

Back in her bedroom, Hermione sat in bed leaning against the pillows. She was staring at, not into, the piece of mirror; she was afraid to look into it again. She hadn't told Harry what she had seen in the mirror which made her drop it. Her hands had fumbled and her breath had caught in her chest as she watched the image play out in the glass. A blush had risen on her neck and heat had flooded her whole body; the glass had slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor. Now, taking a deep breath and mustering all her courage, Hermione raised the mirror in front of her face. The image she had seen earlier swam into view again and she let out another gasp. This was her own heart's desire, and it was still a shock.

Harry closed his bedroom door behind himself and leant back against it, turning the piece of glass over in his hand. He reached up and touched his cheek where Hermione's lips had been only moments previously. "Oh Hermione..." He sighed. He could not bear to look into the mirror ever again, and threw the shard to the floor unceremoniously. It did not shatter, but slid across the wooden floor and came to rest under the chest of drawers. Harry stalked over to his bed and dropped his glasses onto the nightstand. He climbed back into bed with a muttered "Nox," pulling the covers right up to his forehead and closing his eyes. It seemed to take hours for him to fall asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**You were a child, Crawling on your knees toward him  
>Making momma so proud, But your voice is too loud<br>A baby is born, Crying out for attention  
>Memories fade, Like looking through a fogged mirror<br>Decisions too, Decisions are made and not bought  
>But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot, I guess not<strong>_  
><strong>(Kids –MGMT)<strong>

_"But I expect you've realized by now what it does."  
>"It - well - it shows me my family -"<br>"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy."  
>"How did you know -."<br>"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all." Harry shook his head.  
>"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is...It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts...However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that..."<em>

At dawn Harry was woken from his dream by the familiar sound of Hedwig tapping on his bedroom window. He groaned and got up to let her in. "Couldn't you have been late this morning, Hedwig?" He asked as he closed the window behind her. She perched on his bedpost and stared at him. "Only I've just about had 3 hours sleep, what with sorting Hermione out last night." He took the post from her beak and went to open the door. "Thanks. I'll be down soon, ok?"  
>The owl hooted gently and took off out the door and down to the kitchen. Harry flicked through the post and decided that it could all wait until later. He threw it down onto his bed and headed to the bathroom.<br>When he got there, Ron was just coming out. His hair was wet and he was dressed in his orange Chudley Cannons dressing gown.  
>"Morning Harry." Ron smiled. "You look tired, mate!"<br>"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep." He saw no point in telling Ron about last night if he didn't already know; the smashing mirror obviously hadn't woken him.  
>"Oh? Burning the candle at both ends where we?" Ron smirked.<br>"Do you even know what that means?" Harry quipped with a grin. "Anyway, why are you up so early?"  
>"I'm off to the Burrow. I promised to help Ginny review the new Quaffles this morning seeing as there's no training today."<br>"Cool." Harry said. "Sounds like fun."  
>"Yeah...do you fancy coming along? I'm sure Ginny would be happy to see you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.<br>"Err... I think I'll pass, thanks Ron. I need to get on with some work."  
>"But it's Saturday! Why do you want to do actual work today?"<br>"Well, some of us are actually grownups, Ron!" Harry joked. "And we actually have real work to do!"  
>"Oh, shut up!" Ron made to punch Harry's arm playfully, but Harry dodged it.<br>"You'll have to get up much earlier if you want to beat me, Weasley!"  
>"One of these days!" Ron smiled. "Well, suit yourself Potter. See you later then."<p>

In his closet, Harry pulled on a faded pair of jeans and searched around for a clean t-shirt. He pulled out his Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds t-shirt which Hermione had bought for 19th his birthday. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he remembered the note that had come with it. He reached up to the top shelf of the wardrobe and pulled down an old wooden box. Inside the box were all his special keepsakes and precious items. He riffled through the papers and photos and found the card she had given him. On the front was a picture of an owl with the words 'Hope your birthday is a hoot!' He smiled and opened the card. Her message inside the card was plain and simple and held no hidden meanings, but the note she had given him with the t-shirt was different. He picked up the small piece of parchment and stared at her neat writing for a long moment.

_'Harry,  
>So you'll never forget the times when it was just us.<br>All my love, Hermione x'_

He had never dared show this note to anyone, especially not Ron. Hermione had broken up with Ron about two weeks before Harry's 19th birthday. They had been going out since the war had ended, but Hermione had realised that both of their hearts were not really in it. Harry remembered back to how bad their bickering became, and how they had decided that in order to stay friends, they needed to break up before it was too late. Harry thought back to when Ron had seen the t-shirt. Ron had asked who on earth Nick Cave was and Harry had just smiled and explained that he was a Muggle singer he liked. Harry had hidden the note away in his box, and was surprised that Hermione never mentioned it or acknowledged she had given it to him. Harry felt strangely melancholy all of a sudden. With both a sigh and a smile he carefully put away the box.  
>He went over to the chest of drawers and fished out a pair of socks. While closing the drawer, he paused, remembering where the piece of mirror had landed last night. Getting down on his hands and knees he attempted to retrieve the piece of glass. There was a knock on the door, and Harry jumped, hitting his head on the half-open drawer.<br>"Come in!" he called while rubbing his head.  
>"Morning Harry." Hermione said brightly. "What are you doing down there?"<br>"I was just getting something from under here." He scrambled to his feet, narrowly avoiding the drawer again.  
>"Did you bang your head?" Hermione asked, in that sing-song tone she used when he or Ron was acting like a pouting 5-year old. Harry slipped the piece of mirror into his pocket and smiled in spite of himself.<br>"Yeah, I did."  
>They looked at each other in silence for a moment.<br>"I'm wearing your shirt!" Harry grinned, holding up the hem so the image was clear. "See!"  
>Hermione's eyes flicked to look at his t-shirt and she smiled slightly.<br>"Glad you still like it." Then her tone became more serious, her eyes searching out his. "Harry, about last night..."  
>"Don't worry Hermione. I told you it was fine... Did your mirror work?"<br>"I don't know. I haven't tried it yet." Hermione lied, turning to leave.  
>"Hold on!" Harry said quickly. "I want to show you something." He made his way back over to the closet and pulled out his keepsake box again. Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed, watching him. She looked down at the photograph frame on his bedside table. She, Harry and Ron all looked up at her and waved, a bright Auror badge glimmering on Harry's chest. Hermione smiled with pride and then turned her attention to the real-life Harry who was now standing in front of her. He set the box down on the bed and pulled out an old, dog-eared photograph. He held it out to Hermione. "This is one of the only pictures I have of them together." Hermione took the picture, holding it as gently as if it were a tiny baby-bird.<br>"Oh, Harry. It's beautiful." She stared at the sepia picture of an embracing Lily and James, and it took her a moment to realise that they were not moving. "It's a Muggle photograph."  
>"Yep." Harry said. "It's the only Muggle one I have of them, so I keep it very safe. Aunt Petunia gave it to me."<br>"They're so young! Your dad looks happy, and he looks so much like you! And your mum is so pretty..." Hermione said, taking in Lily's pretty eyes, pale skin and red hair. Suddenly a thought struck her, and her heart began to pound; Lily looks like Ginny Weasley. She hastily pushed the photo back into Harry's hands and stood up. He looked puzzled and slightly sad.  
>"I- I just remembered that I forgot to let Crookshanks out this morning!" She hurried from the room. Harry turned to the window and watched the bandy-legged ginger cat stretch and yawn happily in his favourite spot in the garden, where he had been resting since Harry had let Hedwig in.<p>

Hermione dashed out into the garden and sat down on the bench at the far end, under the apple tree. She put her head in her hands and attempted to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Crookshanks meandered over to her, nuzzling at her legs and flip-flopped feet with his furry orange head.  
>"Hey Crooks." Hermione muttered, reaching down to stroke him. The cat looked up at her puzzled, and meowed softly. "Oh, I don't know, Crookshanks." Hermione sighed and scooped the cat up onto her lap. "What am I doing? It's all such a mess." Crookshanks meowed at her again, pushing his head into her hands as she stroked his ears. "It all shouldn't be this hard, should it? Why am I denying it?"<p>

Ron apparated into the Burrow's garden with his Nimbus 2006 in hand. Ginny was already outside, dressed in her old Gryffindor Quidditch kit. She was sorting through a large trunk full of brand new Quaffles.  
>"Hey Ron." She smiled and hugged her brother. "You ok?"<br>"Fine, Gin." He looked down at the box full of Quidditch balls. "Wow, look at all these!"  
>"Mmm hmm," Ginny picked one up and handed it to him. "Let's start with this Cleansweep one, and then there's one from Comet, and Universal, and 2 from Nimbus. We need to compare them all." She picked up a clipboard. "I've got the review criteria written down here."<br>Ron rolled his eyes.  
>"You're too organised Ginny! You're turning into Hermione."<br>"Oi!" She said, hitting him with her clipboard. Ron chuckled, "I'm kidding. Let's get this show on the road." He mounted his broom and drifted over to the Quidditch goalposts at the bottom of the garden. Ginny picked up the Cleansweep Quaffle and mounted her Firebolt.  
>"Ok Ron, don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my brother." She smirked. "I need to thoroughly test these balls..."<br>Ron burst out laughing. "Oh Ginny, you're too funny...Balls. Ha ha...oh!" The Quaffle soared right past him and through the hoop to his left.  
>"Ding!" Ginny cheered. "Ginny 1, Ronald 0!"<br>"Ok, ok." Ron said, "No need to rub it in!"  
>They continued reviewing the Quaffle and enjoying their sibling banter, until Ron decided it was time to take a break and have a cup of tea and some breakfast.<br>In the kitchen, Molly made them a hearty breakfast and told Ron how good it was to see him – her famous Quidditch player of a son – looking so healthy and happy. He beamed at her words, and Ginny knew that Ron was finally able to experience and enjoy his own recognition instead of being Harry Potter's ginger mate.  
>"How is Luna?" Molly asked, sitting down between Ron and Ginny.<br>"She's fine." Ron said, wiping ketchup off his chin. "I'm seeing her this evening."  
>"That's good." Molly said. "And how are Harry... and Hermione?" Even after all these years, and the countless times Ron had told her it was fine, she still spoke of Hermione with trepidation.<br>"Harry's good – his usual cheerful self. I've told you a thousand times, mum, that Hermione and I are cool! She's ok, I think. She's been a bit quiet recently, but then again she is buried in a stack of new books which need going over for the Ministry."  
>"What's new!" Ginny smiled, picking up the copy of the Daily Prophet which was lying on the table. "Did I tell you that it's the Prophet's staff party tonight to celebrate the 100,000th issue?"<br>"Yes!" Both Ron and Molly said together. "Every day for the past month!"  
>"I'm so excited!" She chuckled and finished her tea. "Well, come on Ron. We need to get a move on with these Quaffles if you want to be home in time for your date!" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "And I want to have enough time to get ready for the Prophet's soiree!"<p>

Harry picked up the mail from his bed, and pulled on a pair of trainers. He went downstairs into the kitchen. After feeding Hedwig, Harry turned to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. Through the window he saw Hermione and Crookshanks sat on the bench. Hermione was hugging the cat and looked like she had been crying. Harry sighed; it hurt him to see her like this. He downed his glass of water and stepped outside.  
>"Hermione." He called, approaching where she was sitting. "Are you alright?"<br>Suddenly Crookshanks jumped down from the bench and faced Harry. He hissed menacingly and his hair was on end.  
>"Cut it out, Crooks!" Harry said to the cat, but before he knew it Crookshanks had jumped up and scratched his arm. Harry swore violently at the cat who was now retreating back to the house. Harry healed his arm quickly and sat down beside Hermione. Her eyes were red and she was still staring across the garden. "You're not going to scratch me too are you?" Harry said with a smile.<br>Hermione slowly turned to face him and smiled sadly. "Sorry about that Harry. You know what Crookshanks gets like if he thinks I'm upset..."  
>"Yeah." Harry decided to get straight to the point. "But you are upset, aren't you? About something." He paused. "Did I do something, Hermione?"<br>She shook her head. "No. You're fine. It's just me."  
>"Want to talk about it?"<br>"No, I'll be fine. I just need a minute to think." Her tone told Harry that their conversation was over.  
>"Ok. As long as you're sure...I'll leave you in peace then." He stood up, but squeezed her hand before he walked away. "When you feel like coming back inside I'll make us some breakfast."<p>

In the kitchen, Harry began to look through his post: junk, bills, junk, a pay-cheque, a postcard from Andromeda and Teddy, and an envelope addressed in the familiar ink of the Ministry of Magic. Harry slit open the envelope. Inside was an invitation addressed to 'Mr H Potter and Guest'.

_The Ministry of Magic requests  
>the pleasure of your company<br>at the first Candlelight Ball for the benefit of  
>the Quidditch for All Foundation<em>_  
><em>_on Saturday 25__th__ June,  
>Fountain Ballroom, The Ministry of Magic.<br>Champagne Reception - 6pm, Dinner - 7pm  
><em>_Charity auction and dancing to follow.  
><em>_Music provided by the Moonlight Classical Quartet  
>and The Hobgoblins<em>_  
>Dress Code - <em>_Black tie.__  
>R.S.V.P. <em>

"Hey." Harry said when Hermione finally entered the kitchen. He dropped the letter, stood up and went over to the fridge. "What do you fancy? Bacon and eggs?"  
>"Yeah, sounds good." Hermione said as she sat at the table; she had regained her composure now.<br>"There's a postcard from Andromeda and Teddy there." Harry said as he began to cook. "It sounds like they're having a good time." Hermione picked up the card with a picture of the Coliseum on the front.  
>"Wow. Looks like they've done everything!" Hermione said, reading the message written by 8 year old Teddy. "I'd love to go to Rome. It's full of history and culture and..."<br>"Flirty Italian men?" Harry interjected with a chuckle, pouring out two cups of tea.  
>"Yeah, them too!" Hermione laughed. For now everything seems back to normal, she thought.<br>"Here you go." Harry placed two plates of food on the table and sat down next to her.  
>"Thanks Harry." She began tucking in, and Harry just watched her for a moment before starting to eat.<br>"Oh, I meant to ask you. Did you get an invite to that Ministry thing?" Harry said, polishing off the last of his food. Hermione nodded.  
>"Yeah, Hedwig brought it to me this morning. It sounds like fun."<br>"Oh okay... Who are you going to take as your guest?" Harry blurted out.  
>Hermione looked at him, her head tilted to one side. "I haven't thought about it yet. Who are you taking?"<br>Harry smiled, "Well, I was going to ask you..." Hermione opened her mouth in shock. "But seeing as you got invited too, I could ask Ginny. I don't know if she got an invite."  
>Hermione dropped her fork, and felt tears prick her eyes once more.<br>"Oh."  
>"Ron will obviously get one, seeing as he's a patron of Quidditch for All, and he'll definitely take Luna. But then again Ginny has probably already got..."<br>Hermione stood up hurriedly from the table. "Thanks for the breakfast, Harry."

Harry decided to leave Hermione alone, and retreated to the pile of papers waiting for him in his study for the remainder of the morning. Some new details about the remaining Death Eaters, including Antonin Dolohov, had come to light in the last few weeks. Harry read and reread the statement which had been given to the Auror Office by an anonymous source. He was determined to get Dolohov no matter what it took. He had taken Remus from him and Teddy, and he had almost taken Hermione... Harry sighed and put down the document. He was finding it difficult to concentrate, and his mind kept drifting back to how distracted Hermione had been acting. One moment she was fine, next she was teary, next she was running out on him. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes, a coffee craving taking over his senses.

Hermione sat at the window in her room with a book open in her lap. She was trying to do some of the proof-reading work that the Ministry had assigned her, but she couldn't focus. After years of denying how she felt about Harry, suddenly all of her feelings had risen to the surface and she was having trouble keeping them buried. Sometimes she just wished she could tell Harry how she felt. 'I mean', she thought, 'he hasn't been seeing anyone for ages. He never got back together with Ginny after the war, and he hasn't been on a proper date with anyone in years...The last time was last year when he had coffee with Cho and she burst out crying about Cedric...he couldn't deal with that again!' Hermione sighed and looked out of the window.  
>"Sometimes I think he sees something in me, and then he mentions Ginny and the moment's gone... and it hurts me! And everyone knows Ginny still pines for him!" She said aloud in frustration. "Maybe I am just a friend! Urgh!" Her angry noise startled Crookshanks who was dozing on her bed. "What should I do Crookshanks, huh? Should I just tell him? He is my best friend after all...and he didn't judge me when I broke up with Ron. In fact I think he was pleased when we ended it. He smiled." The cat watched her dolefully. "I know we were only kids then... I'm a Gryffindor, but having courage is so much easier said than done." Crookshanks meowed quietly and looked at her. "Oh come on Crooks! I can't just tell him out of the blue! I have to be sure..."<p>

In the kitchen Harry put on the kettle and grabbed milk from the fridge. The house was quiet apart from the low rumble of the kettle starting to boil. Harry assumed that Hermione was in her room. He made two cups of coffee and carried one back to his desk, and then took the other upstairs. As he made his way up the stairs, Harry heard Hermione's voice speaking softly to her cat. He smiled and raised his hand to knock on the door, but paused when he heard Hermione say agitatedly; "But now, all I can think of is what I saw in the mirror. I can't think of anything else!"  
>Harry waited a moment, trying not to breathe, urging her to continue. He wondered what she would see in the mirror... "Oh, this is silly!" Hermione continued. "How does that mirror know that he's what I want the most? It's just a mirror..." Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I want him!" Harry heard Crookshanks meow loudly. "Ok, Crookshanks. I'm sorry, but who else am I supposed to talk to about this? Harry? Don't make me laugh."<br>Harry's heart wilted slightly; weren't they supposed to be best friends? Hermione had stopped speaking now, and Harry waited a few beats before shuffling his feet so she would think he was only just coming up the stairs. He knocked gently on Hermione's door.  
>"Come in." She called.<br>Harry smiled, seeing her seated on her window seat, a large book in her arms and a quill behind her ear. "I thought you might want a coffee." He handed her the mug. "What are you up to?"  
>"Just proof reading this." She gestured to the book in her lap. "It's a new History of Magic text-book."<br>"Urgh..." Harry shuddered, remembering back to all of Professor Binns's lessons. Hermione smiled at his childish reaction. Harry laughed to himself. "How long are you going to be? Because I wondered if you wanted to come with me to Diagon Alley for an hour or two later? I've got a meeting with a goblin at Gringotts at 2.3o."  
>"Oh yes, that would be nice. I need to pick up a few things." Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the coffee, Harry." She paused. "I – I'm sorry if I acted a bit weirdly this morning, I've got a lot on my mind at the moment."<br>"No worries." Harry smiled dashingly, squeezing her shoulder before leaving. "Just remember that you can talk to me about anything. I'll see you later."  
>Once Harry had left the room, Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. They were going to Diagon Alley together, just the two of them. She squealed happily and sipped her coffee; the now neglected book in her lap slid to the floor with a loud thump. Crookshanks hissed from his spot on the bed and jumped down to investigate the large book. The noise pulled Hermione out of her reverie and she got up from the window seat, scooping up Crookshanks before he had time to tear into the book. From her dressing table she picked up the shard of mirror. "What do you see in here, Crooks?" She asked, holding the piece of glass in front of the cat's face. He mewed quietly and Hermione smiled to herself, sitting down on her bed again to stare into the mirror, not knowing if her vision would ever become reality, but hoping it could.<p>

Ron returned home from the Burrow just as Harry and Hermione were about to leave for Diagon Alley.  
>"How were Ginny and the Quaffles?" Harry asked lacing up his trainers.<br>"Ginny's fine. She says hi to you both. Oh, the Quaffles were _so good_!" Ron said excitedly. "You'll have to get Ginny to let you have a go with them before she takes them back to the office. They were so fast, so streamlined..."  
>Hermione rolled her eyes; "Boys!"<br>"Ok Ron." Harry laughed, putting an end to Ron's fanboy gushing.  
>"Where are you guys off to?" Ron asked, taking off his shoulder pads and throwing them on the floor. When Harry asked Ron if he wanted to tag along to Diagon Alley, Hermione's heart dropped slightly.<br>"Oh, no thanks guys. I'll leave you to it." Ron said, pulling off his Quidditch boots. "I'm just going to have some lunch then take a nap. I need the rest." Ron continued, and Hermione's heart rose hopefully.  
>"Ok, we'll see you later." Harry said, and stuck his old Gryffindor cap on his head. Taking Hermione's hand he asked, "Do you want to do the honours, Mione?" Hermione's heart fluttered at the feel of his hand on hers, and it felt fit to burst as he used her nickname. She must have blushed too, because Ron was smirking at her.<br>"S-sure." She stammered, avoiding Ron's eyes, before apparating them away with a pop. Mimicking Hermione, Ron rolled his eyes with a grin; "Women!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!  
>Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!<br>I'm so pleased that you're enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
>This chapter is the longest so far, but there's plenty still left to get through. So sit back, relax, and ship Harmony!<strong>

Chapter 3

_**I'm sure that you'll be fine  
>Ten more years of this<br>It will nearly be time  
>I'm sure that you'll be fine<br>It can't take ten more years...  
>My reflection showed that I'm far too critical.<br>Let me sleep next to the mirror  
>Don't tell me that you don't like mirrors<br>**_**(Let Me Sleep Next To The Mirror – Idlewild)**

_Ron was an inconsistent player who suffered from nerves and a lack of confidence, and unfortunately, the looming prospect of the opening game of the season seemed to have brought out all his old insecurities. After letting in half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Ginny, his technique became wilder and wilder, until he finally punched an oncoming Demelza Robins in the mouth.  
>"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" Ron shouted after her as she zigzagged back to the ground, dripping blood everywhere. "I just —"<br>"Panicked," Ginny said angrily, landing next to Demelza and examining her fat lip.  
>"You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"<br>"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside the two girls, pointing his wand at Demelza's mouth, and saying "Episkey."  
>"And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat. You're not the Captain of this team —"<br>"Well, you seemed too busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should —"  
>Harry forced himself not to laugh.<br>"In the air, everyone, let's go. . . ."  
>Overall it was one of the worst practices they had had all term, though Harry did not feel that honesty was the best policy when they were this close to the match.<br>"Good work, everyone, I think we'll flatten Slytherin," he said bracingly, and the Chasers and Beaters left the changing room looking reasonably happy with themselves.  
>"I played like a sack of dragon dung," said Ron in a hollow voice when the door had swung shut behind Ginny.<br>"No, you didn't," said Harry firmly. "You're the best Keeper I tried out, Ron. Your only problem is nerves." He kept up a relentless flow of encouragement all the way back to the castle, and by the time they reached the second floor, Ron was looking marginally more cheerful.  
><em>

Ron woke up from his nap on the couch to find a small brown owl staring at him from the coffee table. "Bloody hell." He muttered, sitting up. "You didn't half startle me, bird!" The owl stuck out the letter it was carrying urging Ron to take it. "Thanks." He tore open the envelope. "Oh, there should be a bowl of owl treats over there...help yourself." He gestured to Hedwig's perch in the corner of the lounge, before reading the note. It was from the Chudley Cannons' manager Ragmar Dorkins.  
><em>'Ron,<br>I have scheduled an extra training session for tomorrow at 10am.  
>We need all the time we can get if we have a chance next Saturday.<br>Don't be late__!  
>Dorkins.'<br>_"Wow, they still want me then..." Ron said to himself. After three years on the team he still couldn't believe he was playing professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. He smiled to himself and remembered how bad he had been at Hogwarts, before Harry had pulled the Felix Felicis trick on him. "Thanks Harry." He said aloud, jumping to his feet and heading up to his room to sort out his Keeper's training robes and kit for the morning.

Harry and Hermione apparated into the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's face still felt flushed, and she felt it grow even hotter when Harry kept a hold of her hand and led her through the pub and out into Diagon Alley.  
>"So where do you need to go, Mione?" Harry asked. "I bet I can guess!"<br>"Go on then." She smiled.  
>"Flourish and Blotts, and the apothecary." Harry said smugly.<br>"Correct, Mr Potter." Hermione smiled.  
>"Well, I need to go to Gringotts now...so how about we meet up at Fortescue's in about an hour?"<br>"Great. I'll be waiting for you." Hermione said happily. Harry let go of her hand.  
>"See you soon then." He walked off in the opposite direction, and then he turned back and called out with a silly grin and a wave, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"<br>Hermione smiled and waved back, before watching the back of his raven-haired head disappear into the crowds.

In his room, Ron found all his kit and performed a cleaning and pressing charm on it, ready for tomorrow. He went through all his items, but could not find his goggles. He ran back downstairs and rummaged through his other kit bag; nope. With an annoyed groan he pulled out his wand and said, "Accio goggles." They did not appear. He decided that he would ask Harry if he still had a pair he could borrow. Taking a deep breath, and remembering back to the day the Chudley Cannons had offered him a place on the team, Ron yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" His silver corporeal Patronus of a terrier bounded up and down the hallway. "Oi! Go to Harry, would you! He's somewhere in Diagon Alley." And with that the dog was gone.

Hermione headed towards Flourish and Blotts, still excited by the way Harry was acting around her. She chastised herself though for acting like a teenager over the simple fact that he had held her hand, and that they were going to meet up for coffee, just the two of them. She couldn't help but smile as she entered her favourite shop and greeted the shopkeeper who happily announced that the books she had ordered had, indeed, arrived.

Harry wandered towards the imposing structure that was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had a grin plastered on his face; happy to be out and about in the good weather, and pleased about being able to spend some quality time with Hermione. Maybe he could get her to open up about what was bothering her over some coffee and cake. The smile on his face faded, however, when he remembered the reason he was going to the bank in the first place. Suddenly, a silvery terrier appeared in front of him and began weaving in and around his ankles. He stopped and looked down at the Patronus dog.  
>"Hi Ron." He said. "You ok?"<br>The dog looked up at him with a lopsided grin, and then spoke with Ron's voice.  
>"Hi Harry. Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to ask you if you have some Quidditch goggles I can borrow for practice tomorrow? I can't find mine anywhere."<br>"Yeah of course, Ron. They're on the top shelf of my closet."  
>"Great! Thanks mate. Have a good day. See you later." The silver dog faded away with a final grin, as Harry jogged up the stone steps and into the bank. Harry smiled at the Goblin on the door who nodded in return. All the goblins in the bank had been much more courteous towards Harry since the war had ended. Harry made his way through the vast marble hall until he reached the desk of the Goblin he had made an appointment with.<br>Odiok looked up. "Mr Potter, hello. You're right on time. Come with me please." The goblin hopped down from his chair and led Harry to a private room that was just as opulent as the rest of the marble-adorned bank.  
>"Please take a seat, Mr Potter." Odiok the goblin sat down opposite Harry. "Now Mr Potter, how can I help you? Will you be needing access to your vault today?"<br>"No thanks, Odiok. I came to ask for some advice."  
>"I see. Are you planning on investing in another property?"<br>"No, not at the moment." Harry fidgeted in his seat. "I want to set up a couple of Wizarding trust funds."

Hermione perused the well stocked shelves while the shopkeeper of Flourish and Blotts put all her orders together. She pulled a Runes book down from the shelf, finding it to be one she had not read before. She took it back to the counter; "And this as well please." The shopkeeper smiled knowingly. "My, my, Miss Granger you certainly do read enough to keep me in business!"  
>Hermione smiled, "How much do I owe you?" The shopkeeper picked up the Runes book saying, "This one is on the house, Miss Granger, as a thank you for being such a loyal and respected customer." Hermione beamed from ear to ear; today was getting better and better.<br>When she was done at Flourish and Blotts, Hermione left the shop with a bag full of books charmed to be as light as an empty bag. She wandered along to the apothecary and picked up a fresh supply of Murtlap tentacles, before heading back towards Fortescue's. She checked her watch and saw that she still had 25 minutes before she had to meet Harry. She slowed down her pace as she passed the office of the publishers, Obscurus Books. A small notice in the window drew her attention and she stopped to read it; the perfect opportunity!  
><em>'Obscurus books are looking to recruit a new EditorPublication manager.  
>Applicants should have N.E.W.T level certificates and prior experience of proof-reading.<br>If you are interested, please owl your CV to us and we will contact you in due course.  
>Successful applications are subject to interview.'<em>

"Two trust funds." Odiok said, and with a wave of his hand two identical parchment forms and a quill appeared on the table between them. "Now, Mr Potter, these forms will set up who the trust funds are for, the beneficiaries; and also how much money and when it will be paid to them."  
>"I understand." Harry said gravely.<br>"If you just take a moment to read through the forms, then ask me about anything you're unsure of. And while you do that I'll get you a drink. Coffee?"  
>"Just water please, Odiok." Harry said, his mouth feeling dry now.<br>Harry read through the forms, and found that he understood all of the terms and conditions. By leaving money for Ron and Hermione in a Gringotts Wizarding trust fund, as well as the amount he had also given to them in his Will, the money would gain interest while the trust fund was still in the bank, so Ron and Hermione would eventually get more money. Harry smiled at the thought of their faces if they found out what he was doing... Odiok returned and set the glass of water down in front of Harry.  
>"Any problems or questions, Mr Potter?"<br>"No, Odiok. It's all clear."  
>"Right then. Are you ready to proceed?"<br>Harry nodded and picked up the quill to fill in the forms.  
>"The names of your beneficiaries go here." He pointed to the blank line on the form.<br>Harry wrote '_Ronald Billius Weasley'_ and _'Hermione Jane Granger'_ on the forms.  
>"Very good." Odiok said. "And the amount goes here..."<br>Harry wrote _'2 million galleons only'_ on each form.  
>"Here you describe the circumstances under which the money will be paid out." Odiok looked up at Harry kindly. "And then sign here to finish."<br>_'On the event of my death.'_ Harry wrote, and then signed his name. Odiok withdrew a large red stamp from his pocket and stamped each of the forms; _'Witnessed by Odiok of Gringotts.' _Odiok then waved a hand and the forms duplicated themselves. He rolled the copies into a scroll and tied them with a strip of red ribbon, then handed them to Harry. "These are your copies, Mr Potter. The others will be stored here at Gringotts, as per the terms and conditions."  
>Harry nodded. "Thank you for your help Odiok." He shook hands with the goblin. "See you again."<p>

Ron wandered into Harry's room in search of the goggles. He could have waited until Harry got home, but he knew that he was likely to be distracted by Luna tonight and forget if he didn't find and pack them into his bag now. He opened the closet door and muttered "Lumos." He searched along the top shelf like Harry had told him. His hands closed around a shiny, wooden box. Ron pulled it down and noticed a Quality Quidditch Supplies sticker on it. "Aha!" he cheered, but on opening the box all he found were various papers and photographs. Ron smiled and picked up the Muggle photograph of Harry's parents from the top of the pile. As he replaced the photo, he noticed a scrap of paper bearing Hermione's familiar handwriting. He pulled the note out and read it.  
><em>'Harry,<br>So you'll never forget the times when it was just us.  
>All my love, Hermione x'<br>_Ron frowned. When had Hermione written this to Harry? "The times when it was just us?"  
>A pang of guilt rippled through Ron, and he replaced the note in the box without another glance at it. Ron would admit that he was a naturally nosey person, but he had learnt when to respect the boundaries of his closest friends. This note was between them, and Harry had kept it very safe. Ron smiled to himself at how clueless the two of them were, and continued searching for the goggles. He came across an old Foe-glass, a broken Sneakoscope, and Harry's pair of Omnioculars before he found the goggles. "There you are!" he said, pulling them off the shelf and trying them on for size; a pretty good fit, and they still had the Impervius charm on them, which Hermione had cleverly used so that Harry's goggles would repel water and dirt. Ron made sure everything in the closet was put away properly before he left. As he closed the closet door he noticed a shiny object on Harry's nightstand. Intrigued, Ron picked up the piece of mirror and looked into it.<br>At first he saw only himself, but then other images came into view. He could see himself, grinning the biggest grin imaginable, holding the Quidditch cup under his arm. Ron's eyes widened as he noticed that his other arm was wrapped around a heavily pregnant Luna Lovegood, and both of them were wearing gold wedding rings which glinted in the light. Ron took a step backwards.  
>"This is the mirror of Erised!" he gasped.<p>

"Hey." Harry said, finding Hermione sitting waiting for him at one of the tables underneath a colourful parasol outside Fortescue's. He sat down opposite her. "Have you been waiting long?"  
>She smiled widely. "No, I only just arrived. How did you get on at the bank?"<br>"Oh, fine. It's all sorted... I see you bought plenty of books again!" he looked down at the bag beside her with a smile. "Spend a fortune in Flourish and Blotts, you do! Right, coffee and cake." He stood up again. "The usual, Hermione?"  
>"The usual, please, Harry." She watched him head inside the cafe, a grin on her face at the fact that he knew what her 'usual' was.<p>

Harry watched as Hermione smiled to herself and spooned sugar into her cappuccino. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then licked the foam from her spoon. She knew Harry was looking at her, and looked up at him.  
>"What's up Harry?" she asked with a smile.<br>"Nothing." Harry said quietly. "Absolutely nothing. It's just nice to sit here quietly for a bit."  
>She smiled at him.<br>"Yes it is."  
>Harry watched as Hermione leaned down to her bags and pulled out one of the books she had gotten earlier. He watched her flick through the pages of ancient runes. He studied her hands and her thin wrists; the silver ring on her right hand, a beaded bracelet on her right wrist, and a watch on her left. He watched the sinews and veins move gently under the smooth skin of her delicate hands . The hollows at each of her joints rose and fell as she carefully searched through the book. Harry could not take his eyes off her hands. Her nails were nibbled from hours of concentration and reading, and the callous on her middle finger stood as a testament to her love of writing. He watched her find the page she was looking for and follow a paragraph, line by line, with her index finger as she read. The urge to take her hand in his was almost too strong, so Harry looked away, at the other tables and people around them. Hermione put her book back into the bag and they ate their slices of chocolate cake and sipped at their drinks in a pleasant silence.<br>"So," Harry said, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. "Do you fancy going to the Three Broomsticks tonight?"  
>Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah that would be...nice. Any special reason?"<br>"No, nothing special. It's the weekend, and I feel like a night out...We haven't been out for ages."  
>"Yeah, sounds like a plan!"<br>"Good." Harry smiled at her and watched her finish off her cake. "We should do this more often."  
>"We so should!" Hermione was positively glowing with happiness as she smiled her infectious smile yet again. Harry was overcome by another urge to take her hand in his, or to place his hand on her jaw and caress her cheek, but instead he stood up.<br>"Are you ready to go?" He asked, offering her his arm. Hermione touched his arm gently then said, "Actually, Harry, I'm going to pop over to mum and dad's this afternoon. So I'll meet you back at home later."  
>"Ok." Harry said. "Shall I take your books home for you?"<br>"Thank you."  
>He picked up the bag, expecting it to be heavy. "Shall we say 7.30 tonight?" She nodded. "See you later, Mione." He squeezed her hand before disapparating with a pop.<p>

Hermione's mother opened the door and smiled at her only daughter. "Hello darling!"  
>"Hi mum!" They hugged each other in the hallway before heading out into the garden, where Mr Granger was mowing the lawn. "Hi dad!" Hermione called to him with a wave. Mr Granger turned off the lawnmower and came over to her. "Hello sweetheart!" He hugged his daughter tightly, then they sat down at the table on the patio.<br>"So what's new, Hermione?" Her mother asked, bringing out a bottle of white wine and some glasses.  
>"Where shall I start?" Hermione chucked. "Harry and I have just been in Diagon Alley. We had coffee and I bought some books."Mr Granger smirked knowingly, and Hermione continued. "What, dad? You know I like books...And tonight we're going to the pub in Hogsmeade."<br>"You and Harry?" Hermione's mother asked. "How lovely."  
>Hermione smiled. "Yep. We always have a great time together."<br>"Good. How's work?" Mr Granger said, drinking his wine.  
>"It's fine. I'm still going through the new Ministry textbooks at the moment." She paused, and looked happily at her parents. "But I have seen a new job I'm going to apply for – it's just perfect!"<p>

Harry got back home from Diagon Alley in a very cheerful mood. He headed straight upstairs to Hermione's room with a spring in his step and the feather-light book bag slung over his shoulder.  
>He opened the door to Hermione's room and was greeted by bright sunlight and the lingering smell of her perfume; floral with hints of vanilla and musk. "So Hermione..." Harry muttered to himself as he noticed the scent. He went over to her desk and carefully arranged the books on it, removing the lightness charm. Hearing a sound from behind him, Harry whirled around to see Crookshanks slink in through the door. Harry smiled at the cat, and squatted down in front of him. "Hi Crooks." The cat purred as Harry stroked his ginger ears. "No hard feelings about earlier, then? You know that I care about Hermione as much as you do." The cat looked up at Harry and then nuzzled his hand. "So take it that means you're sorry for scratching me then?" Crookshanks purred in reply. "Good." Harry ruffled the cat's fur once more and stood up to leave the room. As he passed Hermione's bed, Harry noticed her piece of the mirror lying on one of the pillows. He had just reached out to pick it up, when Crookshanks jumped onto the bed, hissing at him.<br>"Oh, ok...Ok! Just back off Crooks! Jeez, what's gotten into you lately?" Harry left the room, rolling his eyes at Hermione's over-protective feline.

Later that afternoon, Harry had put on a Nick Cave CD, and Ron was holed up in an armchair, his head buried in the latest issue of 'Which broomstick?' and his foot tapping to the beat_. _Harry was sat on the couch with a small pile of letters next to him, a pad of parchment on his knee and a quill in his hand. He still received fan letters every month, and he made an effort to answer them. The number of letters now was nothing compared to the amount he used to get, and answering them personally was now a much easier task.  
>"So...who are you taking to the ball, Harry?" Ron asked with a smile, peering over the top of his magazine. Harry tapped his quill against his teeth musingly.<br>"I'm still thinking about it." He said, before adding sarcastically, "I wonder who you could be taking, Ronald."  
>Ron smiled at him. "Well you better get a move on, Harry. You can't take Luna just 'as friends' like you did for Slughorn's party that time. She's mine now."<br>Harry smiled weakly. "That's a shame, Ron, because I might not be able to take who I want yet again..." Harry signed the final letter to yet another current Gryffindor first year; a girl named Amy who had gushed about Harry having always been her role model, ever since her dad had told her bedtime stories of him.  
>"Who did you have your sights on?" Ron asked, closing his magazine and leaning forward.<br>"It doesn't matter." Harry said quickly, leaning forward to grab the stick of sealing wax from the coffee table.  
>"Yeah it does matter!" Ron said, a smirk gracing his freckled face. "Maybe I can help..."<br>"I just need to be a bit braver and... oh, never mind." Harry sighed and laid the envelopes on the table, melting some red wax onto each of them. Ron looked at him expectantly.  
>"Just leave it for now, Ron." Harry said, and picked up his wand. He muttered a charm and pressed the tip of his wand to each of the envelopes in turn. Ron looked down at the envelopes with great interest; a lightning bolt, along with the initials H.J.P. was stamped perfectly onto each wax seal. "Cool." Ron said. "I still think it's awesome that you seal them."<br>"That way they know it's really me." Harry said with a proud smile as he began to put away all of the stationery. "You should start using a sealing charm too, for when all your Quidditch fan mail starts pouring in after you guys win the cup this season!"  
>Ron blushed as he remembered back to the vision he saw in the mirror earlier. "Yeah, maybe."<p>

Hermione reluctantly got up from the table in the garden. "Well, I should really be going." She said, hugging her father tightly. "See you soon, dad!" Her father kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder before heading back to the lawn to finish the mowing. Hermione and her mother walked back through the house, and Hermione collected her bag and jacket from the coat stand.  
>"Thank you for coming over." Her mother hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're happy and well."<br>Hermione smiled weakly. "I try and do my best..."  
>"What do you mean, love?" Mrs Granger frowned. "Is it something to do with Harry?"<br>Hermione looked at her mother, wide-eyed. "H-how did you know that?"  
>Mrs Granger chuckled. "You forget that I'm your mother, and I know you inside out..."<br>Hermione hugged her mother again. "Thanks Mum."  
>"Now, Hermione... If you're still tip-toeing around Harry like you always used to, you need to grow up! You're not children anymore. Tell him how you feel! We all know that he loves you."<br>Hermione nodded slowly. "I know. But I don't know if he loves me like _that_..."  
>"There's only one way to find out! Have a nice night, darling, and good luck!"<p>

"Right, mate. I'm off to see Luna." Ron said, coming back into the lounge.  
>"What are the two of you up to tonight?" Harry asked.<br>"Nothing planned." Ron said as he pulled on his jacket. "Why?"  
>"Hermione and I felt like going to Three Broomsticks tonight; My treat. Bring Luna along."<br>"Nice one mate!" Ron beamed, and then his face fell. "Oh, but I have training in the morning!"  
>Harry smiled, "Oh, come on Ron. Just get Luna or Hermione to brew you an anti-hangover draught!"<br>"Yeah, why not!" Ron brightened again. "We haven't all been out for far too long... So meet back here to apparate?"  
>"Yep, back here about 7.30. See you later."<br>Ron smiled and waved, stepping into the fireplace with a blaze of green.  
>Harry stood up and went over to the fireplace where Ron had just vanished from. He took a handful of Floo powder from the jar and knelt in front of the fire.<br>"Neville Longbottom – Hogwarts." Harry said clearly, throwing the powder into the flames. The green flames flared, and Harry stuck his head into them; the feeling still took a lot of getting used to. In his Hogwarts office, Neville spotted the flames and came hurrying over to the fireplace.  
>"Oh, hi Harry!" Neville bent down to peer into the flames. "What's going on?"<br>"Hey Neville. I just wondered if you wanted to go out with us tonight?"  
>"Oh, that sounds great Harry, but I'm afraid I'm busy tonight." Neville paused and grinned sheepishly at Harry. "I'm going on another date with Hannah!"<br>"Well done you!" Harry stuck his arm through the flames and shook Neville's hand. Neville had been dating Hannah Abbott for the past few months, and Harry thought they made a lovely couple.  
>"Thanks Harry. Who else is going out tonight then?"<br>"Me, Hermione, Ron, Luna. I'll ask Ginny too..."  
>"Oh... good." Neville said, standing up quickly. "You going to the Three Broomsticks?"<br>Harry nodded. "Where are you and Hannah off to?"  
>"We're trying that new bar in Diagon Alley – The Welsh Green."<br>"Yeah, it sounds good in there. Let me know how it is. Well, have a good time. See you soon Nev!"  
>"Bye Harry. Have a nice night!"<br>Harry scrambled up from the hearth and grabbed a scrap of parchment from where he had been sitting earlier. He quickly scribbled a note and called Hedwig down from her perch. He attached the note to her leg. "Take this to Ginny please, Hed, as fast as you can." The owl took off as Harry called after her, "And make sure she replies!"

At the Burrow, Ginny was getting ready for the Daily Prophet's party. She had been excited about it ever since the invite had arrived by owl a few weeks ago. She couldn't wait for an excuse to get dressed up and mingle, gossip, and maybe even flirt, with her colleagues. Already in her silver taffeta cocktail dress, and sitting at her dressing table, Ginny was busy putting on her make-up. Her eyes drifted to the photograph slotted behind the frame of her mirror. It had been taken at her and Hermione's Hogwarts graduation ball. She pulled it out and admired their dresses and beaming faces. Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were all crowding around them, trying to make sure they were in the picture too. Ron and Luna were giggling together conspiratorially as they always did; Ginny smiled. As they all waved up at her, Ginny noticed that Harry had managed to wrap an arm around Hermione and rest his chin on her shoulder. She felt the familiar pang of jealousy ripple through her. Harry had never wanted to get back together after the war; he never even spoken about it. She stared at the picture a moment longer and watched Neville wrap an arm around her shoulders. She smiled happily, and then saw Dean Thomas bob up in between her and Hermione – a cheeky grin on his face. Ginny wondered if Dean would be at the party tonight; she wouldn't mind catching up with him. Suddenly a flapping sound at the open window startled Ginny. "Oh, Hedwig you made me jump!" She got up and went over to the owl. "What's that you've got there? Thank you." She took the note from the owl's leg, knowing that it would be from Harry.

Ron emerged from the fireplace at Luna's house.  
>"Luna?" He called walking through the lounge. "Where are you?"<br>"Ron! I'm in my room!" She called, and Ron scampered up the spiral staircase. He found her standing near the window at her easel, a paintbrush in her hand and a smudge of green paint across her cheek. "Hello!" She smiled at him, and he grabbed her in a big hug. "Ooh!" She squeezed him tightly and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm glad to see you too!"  
>Ron pulled away to look at what she had been painting. "Wow!" He said, taking in the half-finished picture of the Hogwarts Black Lake. "Are you doing this from memory, Luna?"<br>"Mmm hmm." She nodded. "Do you like it?"  
>"Yes, very much." He reached up to wipe the paint off her face. "What do you want to do tonight? Do you feel like going out?"<br>"Yes please!" Luna said happily, putting away her paint brushes and palette.  
>"Harry asked if we fancied going to the Three Broomsticks. Is that ok?"<br>"Yes, of course. Is Hermione coming? I've been looking forward to chatting with her." Ron nodded as Luna took his hand. "Good. Come on then, Ron. Let's go outside. I need you to help me pick some dirigible plums!"

Harry pulled a burgundy pinstripe shirt from his closet and performed a pressing charm on it and a pair of black jeans, before putting them on. He slipped on his new grey suede shoes and dabbed some aftershave onto his neck. Checking his reflection in the mirror on the closet door, Harry spotted Hedwig flutter through the window behind him.  
>"Hello Hedwig. Well done for being so quick!"<br>She hopped across his bed towards him and waited, a note in her beak. Harry took the note and stroked her head. "Thank you."  
><em>'Sorry Harry,<br>I have plans tonight, but I'll see you soon.  
>Have a nice time.<br>Love Ginny.'  
><em>Harry smiled. "Well, it looks like it's going to be somewhat of a double date tonight, Hedwig."

Hermione apparated into her bedroom and instantly noticed that Harry had arranged her books on her desk very neatly. She changed into her dressing gown and headed for the bathroom.  
>"Hi Harry! I'm back." She called as she passed his room. "Are you done with the bathroom?"<br>He opened his door quickly.  
>"Hey. Yeah it's all yours." He leaned against the door frame. "How are your parents?"<br>"They're fine, and they say hi to you...You look nice." She smiled.  
>"Thank you. So do you." He grinned at her fluffy dressing gown, and she laughed.<br>"Harry, can I borrow Hedwig later? I need to send a letter."  
>"You know you never need to ask <em>me<em>." Harry said, looking back over his shoulder into his room. Hedwig was still sat on his bed. "But you might need to ask _her_!" He laughed "Hed? What do you say? Will you deliver a letter for Mione?" The owl turned her amber eyes towards Hermione and hooted gently; 'Of course'.

After a shower, Hermione retreated to her room to get ready. She found Hedwig perched on the footboard of her bed, waiting for her.  
>"Hello." She said, stroking the owl. "Now, don't tell Harry, but I need you to deliver a job application to Obscurus Books for me. Ok?" The owl blinked in understanding. Hermione picked up her wand and conjured up a copy of her CV. She sat down at her desk and wrote a quick note to go with it.<br>"Here we are." Hedwig hooted before she took the envelope in her beak and hopped onto Hermione's arm. "Thanks Hedwig. You're a good friend." Hermione carried the bird to the window. "See you soon." Hedwig stretched her wings, and Hermione felt her claws through her dressing gown sleeve for a second, before she took off. Hermione watched her fly away until she was just a white speck in the darkening sky; now she would have to play the horrible waiting game to see if she would be given an interview. She had learnt from experience that even though everyone knew her name, nothing was guaranteed. Going to her wardrobe, Hermione wondered what she should wear. She was excited and wanted to make some sort of impression on Harry, but not to overdo it. She opted for a pair of black skinny jeans and a teal vest top with black lace on shoulders.

When she was ready, Hermione went into the kitchen to feed Crookshanks. He skulked in from the garden, mewing at her, before devouring his dinner. Hermione heard the familiar sound of someone flooing into the fireplace and a moment later Ron and Luna entered the kitchen._  
><em>"Hi you two." Hermione said, taking a seat at the table. "What are you up to tonight?"  
>"We're coming to the Three Broomsticks with you guys." Ron said happily.<br>"Oh." Hermione was caught by surprise. "Oh, yes. I forgot..." she lied, her stomach pulling into a tight knot.  
>"Do you want a drink Hermione?" Ron said going over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer.<br>"No thanks." She muttered.  
>Luna sat down at the table beside Hermione and nodded as Ron set down a bottle in front of her.<br>"Thanks, hun... You look great Hermione. The colour of your top is gorgeous!" Luna said, touching the material of Hermione's sleeve, as Harry strode into the kitchen with a smile.  
>"Evening all! Ooh, pass me a cold one, Ron."<br>"Hey Harry." Luna turned to him. "Is anyone else joining us tonight?"  
>"I asked Ginny, but she says she's busy..."<br>Hermione quickly got up from her chair.  
>"Hermione, you look great." Harry said, seeing her outfit. "That top is beautiful."<br>"Thanks." She muttered and shot Harry a glance before rushing into the hallway, where she began digging around in the cupboard for her shoes. Harry watched her for a moment before Ron spoke. "Oh yeah, I forgot that Ginny's got that party at the Daily Prophet."  
>Harry nodded. "Neville says he's busy too. He's on a date with Hannah Abbot!"<br>"Oh really?" Luna said with a smile. "I always thought Neville fancied Ginny."  
>Ron chuckled and took a swig of his beer, "I think he still does."<br>Hermione scrabbled around in the pile of shoes in the cupboard under the stairs until she found a suitable pair of heels. She swallowed hard, trying to work out what was going on. Once again she had assumed it would be just the two of them going to the pub. But no; Luna and Ron were coming too. And Harry had even asked Ginny along!  
>"Why are you doing this to me, Harry?" She whispered as she pulled on her shoes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter... As usual, I'll update as soon as I can.**

Chapter 4

_**This time you know just what I'm saying  
>But you could never give a damn or so it seems<br>It's a fine line with this game that you're playing  
>You could always turn around, go running for home<br>Alibis, little lies, procrastination...  
><strong>_**(Alibis – Asia)  
><strong>  
><em>..."How are you both feeling?" She asked tentatively, her eyes on the back of Ron's head.<br>"Fine," said Harry, who was concentrating on handing Ron a glass of pumpkin juice.  
>"There you go, Ron. Drink up." Ron had just raised the glass to his lips when Hermione spoke sharply.<br>"Don't drink that, Ron!" Both Harry and Ron looked up at her.  
>"Why not." said Ron.<br>Hermione was now staring at Harry as though she could not believe her eyes.  
>"You just put something in that drink."<br>"Excuse me?" said Harry.  
>"You heard me. I saw you. You just tipped something into Ron's drink. You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.  
>"Ron, I warn you, don't drink it!" Hermione said again, alarmed, but Ron picked up the glass, drained it in one gulp, and said, "Stop bossing me around, Hermione."<br>She looked scandalized. Bending low so that only Harry could hear her, she hissed, "You should be expelled for that. I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"  
>"Look who's talking," he whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?" She stormed up the table away from them. Harry watched her go without regret. Hermione had never really understood what a serious business Quidditch was.<br>_

As Hermione re-entered the kitchen, she sat down at the table again, lost in thought. Harry had never meant to deceive her about their 'date' to the Three Broomsticks, she reasoned. She had presumed it would be just the two of them. The whole Felix Felicis fiasco back in their fifth year flooded her mind. Harry had lied to her then, but it was for a good cause... In a heartbeat, she decided she would just have to play it cool around Harry, no matter how hard that was. She would have to wait and see what happened. She sighed as Luna's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
>"Is it time to go?"<br>Harry looked at his watch. "Oh yes." He downed the last of his beer, and Ron did the same. "I reserved us a table, so there should be one ready for us." Harry held out his arm to Hermione, "Shall we, my lady?" Despite all that had happened, she couldn't help but smile and take Harry's arm. Harry smiled at Luna and Ron, "See you in a sec," and the four friends disapparated to Hogsmeade.

When they entered the Three Broomsticks, a small trio called 'Gurdyroot' were playing folk music. Luna beamed excitedly and Ron sighed; live music meant dancing. Hermione, Ron and Luna found their reserved circular booth, while Harry went to buy drinks. Rosmerta came over to him.  
>"Hi Harry. How are you, lovely?"<br>"Very well, Rosmerta. You?"  
>"Getting along, thanks. The others ok?" She smiled over at the others, who waved back at her.<br>"Yeah, they're all fine. This band are good, by the way."  
>"Oh, glad you think so. They'll be trying to get you all up to dance soon!" She laughed. "What'll it be Harry?"<br>"A redcurrant rum with an umbrella and a cherry for Luna, and Hermione wanted a Quintin Black and Ginger Ale. A bottle of Simison for Ron, please, with a White Rat chaser. And I'll have a pint of Spiced mead. Thanks."  
>"Can't I tempt you with a chaser too Harry?" Rosmerta smiled, placing the bottles and glasses on a tray.<br>"Ok, go on then, but Ogden's please. Oh, and can you put a wedge of lime in Hermione's, I know that's how she likes it." Rosmerta smiled at the clueless young man before her.  
>"There we are. That's 3 galleons, 14 Sickles and 3 Knuts, please Harry." Harry handed her 4 gold galleons.<br>"Keep the change, Rosmerta. What time are you serving food until today?"  
>"10 o'clock tonight, Harry. Just let me know when you've decided."<br>Harry thanked her again and carried the tray over to his waiting friends.  
>"Booze time!" He announced as he set down the drinks and sidled into his seat. Everyone grabbed their drinks and Ron made a toast.<br>"To good friends, good drinks, good food and good times!"  
>"Cheers!" They all clinked their glasses and drank heartily.<p>

After pondering the menu, and Ron changing his mind about four times, they were finally ready to order.  
>"You can go and order the food, Ron." Harry said, leaning back in his seat. "I don't want to get up again. Put it on a tab."<br>"Ok!" Ron got to his feet. "I haven't spoken to Rosmerta for ages!" And he was off towards the bar. Harry looked at Hermione and they both laughed.  
>"Do you think he still has a crush on her?" Harry smiled and nudged Hermione.<br>"I hope not!" Luna said sharply. Harry and Hermione continued to laugh while watching Ron across the room.  
>He came back a few minutes later, the remains of a blush on his cheeks and his ears. Harry, Hermione, and Luna all fell about laughing.<br>"What?" he asked, pouting. "Don't laugh at me, guys..." But their laughter continued. "Ok, fine! Rosmerta is still treating me like a 13 year old with a crush...it's not cool!" Luna kissed his cheek, and he grinned.  
>The time they were waiting for their food was taken up by Luna telling them about her painting, as Ron looked at her fondly, and Hermione telling them about the books she was currently proof-reading, while Harry watched her, listening intently and catching her eye at every opportunity. When the food came, Harry, Ron, and Luna tucked in, but Hermione picked at her plate. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly feeling nervous around Harry. 'Because you've spent years wanting him to notice you,' her mind reminded her. 'You would have done anything to get him to pay attention, and now that he is, it's weird...'<p>

Neville arrived early and sat at the small table in The Welsh Green, excitedly waiting for Hannah. He ordered a bottle of wine, and fiddled with his tie as he waited. She arrived right on time, beaming at him as he stood up to greet her. Hannah was dressed in a pretty floral dress, with pale pink ballerina pumps, and her blonde hair framing her delicate heart shaped face; Neville thought she was stunning.  
>"Hi."She said, kissing him. "Have you been waiting long?" She looked at her watch anxiously.<br>"Oh, don't worry. You're right on time; I was early." Neville pulled out her chair for her and she sat down gracefully. "You look lovely." He kissed her cheek, before sitting back down opposite her and pouring out the wine. "How was your week?" She asked, "Are the children impatient for the summer?"  
>"Oh, god yes. But then again so am I!" Neville said, picking up his wine glass for a toast. "To us, Hannah. And to summer." She smiled and tapped her glass to his. "How was your week?"<br>Hannah smiled. "It was really good actually! I got a letter from the Daily Prophet saying that they'd like to interview me about the new Wolfsbane." Like Neville, Hannah was a skilled herbologist, and also potioneer. She was currently working for St Mungo's, developing new potions. "It's a breakthrough, so naturally they want to have the exclusive."  
>"Amazing. I'm so proud of you, Hann!" Neville took her hand across the table. "I love you."<p>

When Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna had finished eating, and had started another round of drinks, the band announced that they wanted people to get up and dance. Ron groaned, and Luna stroked his hand.  
>"Don't worry Ron. I won't force you to dance with me..."<br>Ron smiled at her. "If you want to dance then we can, but I need to be drunk first!"  
>Harry glanced at Hermione as she laughed at the pair of them. Once again, Harry found himself with the urge to take Hermione's hand; to pull her close to him, hold her tight and not let go. He shook his head slightly and tried to ignore what was whizzing in his mind.<br>'So you're in love with her are you?' His mind sneered. 'Well, Potter? Are you? You keep thinking about her...' Then Harry's conscience joined in, and it always spoke in Hermione's voice.  
>'Harry, if you're in love with me, you better tell me! Do you really think you are? What other explanations are there for how you've been feeling, and acting, and staring? Let's make a list...'<br>Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
>"Easy there, mate." Ron said, thinking Harry was feeling drunk. "The night is still young!"<br>Luna played with the umbrella in her drink, and hummed along to the song the band were playing. Hermione had begun to tap her foot in time with the beat, and nod her head slightly. Under the table, her foot grazed against Harry's calf and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. That was the final straw.  
>"Mione, how about a dance?" He asked, attracting her attention by touching her hand.<br>"Oh, not right now Harry..." 'Why is he playing these games with me?' she thought. She held up her glass and swirled the ice cubes. "Maybe later, when I've had a few more of these."  
>"OK, sure." He would hold her to that.<br>"I'll dance!" Luna piped up, and Hermione nodded her approval.  
>"Great." Harry smiled, took Luna's hand and led her to the dance floor, winking at Ron over the top of her head. They began to dance together to a swinging number, Harry twirling Luna by the hand, both of them laughing. When the dance had slowed slightly, Luna leaned into Harry's shoulder.<br>"Luna," he whispered. "Has Hermione said anything to you?"  
>"Why?"<br>Harry looked down at her and saw the concern in her eyes; he sighed.  
>"I don't know, Luna. She's been a little strained lately...I'm starting to worry."<br>"How long has she been like this?"  
>"A few weeks. I know she hasn't been sleeping properly."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah. She pretends she's fine, but I know her, Luna."<br>"Ok, well don't worry Harry. I'll try and speak to her later."  
>"Thanks Luna." Harry spun her around under his arm, and they both laughed.<p>

"They look like they're having fun." Ron said as he stood up to go to the bar. "You fancy another drink Hermione?"  
>"Huh?" Hermione said, still not taking her eyes off Luna and Harry.<br>"I said, do you fancy another?"  
>"What? Who do I fancy?" Hermione asked sharply, glaring at him.<br>"Whoa! A drink! I asked if you fancied another drink!" Ron said defensively.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I must have heard you wrongly. I'm ok for now, thanks."<br>Ron smirked and left her, heading over to the bar. He high fived Harry as he passed them.  
>Harry sat back down next to Hermione. "Well, Mione, how was our dancing?"<br>"Fine. Luna was good; you, not so much."  
>"Thanks, Mione." Luna laughed.<br>Harry shrugged, "Oh well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."  
>"I think you can." Luna said, "You just need a good teacher." She looked deliberately at Hermione.<br>"Oh, Luna..." Hermione laughed.  
>"C'mon Hermione, dance with me. Please?" Harry gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "It'll be fun."<br>"Ok then." Hermione conceded. Harry beamed and stood up from the table, offering her his hand, which she took without hesitation. Harry gently led the way out on to the dance floor as the band started up a jazzy new song.  
>"Ok, look! It's Harry Potter!" A witch hissed to the wizard she was dancing with, both of them staring at Harry and Hermione. "And Hermione Granger!"<br>Harry tried to ignore them, and stared at Hermione as he took both of her hands and they began to dance to the beat. Harry twirled Hermione under his arm, and soon their inhibitions had faded away, their arms now around each other and wide smiles gracing their faces. At the end of the number, Harry took Hermione by surprise and dipped her back. She stared into his eyes and felt the heat rise in her cheeks. He beamed down at her, before pulling her upright again.  
>"There...dancing wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry said. "Do you want to sit back down?"<br>"No." Hermione said sincerely, and wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders. "No. I'm enjoying this."  
>Spurred on by her words and the feeling of her hands on his shoulders, Harry laced his hands around the small of her back. Right on cue, the band began to play a slower song. They swayed together, Hermione coming to lean her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered how Harry had danced with her in the tent all those years ago. She had walked away from him, and the look he gave her as she pulled away had never left her; disappointment and loneliness. She wouldn't walk away this time. She felt and heard Harry chuckle to himself and she looked up at him. He was watching her with a tender smile on his face, and in his eyes she couldn't help but see the small, hopeful boy she had first met on her very first day on the Hogwarts Express; her first, and truest, friend. Harry took in Hermione's face as she looked at him and, without thinking, he placed a kiss to her forehead. She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek. Harry felt his heart beginning to race, and closed his eyes; this was getting serious. Neither of them spoke, both remembering all the times they had communicated without words.<p>

Ron sat down with Luna, and handed her a drink.  
>"Look at those two!" Luna said. "Why are they still tip-toeing around each other?"<br>Ron shrugged. "They can both be a bit naive sometimes."  
>"A bit naive?" Luna snorted, "It's obvious that Hermione wants to jump Harry's bones! And he's just as subtle when it comes to how much he fancies her!"<br>Ron smiled knowingly and kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking, Loony?"  
>"I'm going to talk to Hermione, and you can drop Harry a few hints. And if that doesn't work, we are going to hold an intervention. Deal?"<br>"Deal." And they sealed it with another kiss.

Ginny arrived at the office of the Daily Prophet fashionably late. She made her way up to the large room they were using for the party, where the sound of loud music and chattering met her ears. The room was decked out with banners, balloons, and even a disco ball. Ginny smiled happily. Everyone greeted her when they noticed her arrive; all of her female colleagues complimented her dress, so did the male ones.  
>After collecting a drink from the bar, Ginny looked around for a good person to chat to. To her delight she spotted Dean Thomas in a corner, talking to one of the interns.<br>"Dean!" She beamed, walking over to him. "Long time no see!"  
>Dean, now working as a Muggle Liaison officer for the Ministry, and Muggle advisor to the Prophet, looked at her, his face lighting up. "Ginny! Wow, you look amazing! How about a dance?"<p>

When Harry and Hermione had finished dancing, Hermione headed up to the bar to get drinks. Harry sat back down with Ron and Luna, both of them smiling at him.  
>"What?" Harry asked. "What's up with you two?"<br>"Oh nothing..." said Luna, nonchalantly.  
>"You looked like you were having a good time out there." Ron grinned, nodding his head towards the dance floor. Harry nodded, and looked over to the bar to see where Hermione had got to. A tall blond wizard was leaning on the bar, speaking to her in hushed tones.<br>"Ooh," squealed Luna. "Looks like Hermione might be getting lucky!"  
>Harry clenched his jaw and raked a hand though his hair. The wizard leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear; Hermione laughed. Harry opened and closed his fist on the table, and cracked his knuckles agitatedly. Hermione smiled and touched the wizards shoulder, shaking her head. He tipped his head to the side, and spoke again. Harry tried to read his lips; "Are you sure?" he asked.<br>Harry watched as Hermione nodded, picked up the tray of drinks and made her way back over to them. Seething, Harry stood up sharply and, for a moment, Ron and Luna thought he was going to confront the blond wizard, but instead he hurried away to the bathroom.  
>"Who was that guy?" Luna asked, as Hermione sat down at the table.<br>"He said his name was Luke... He asked me out." Hermione smiled shyly.  
>"Oh really?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "And?"<br>"And I said no." Hermione sipped her drink.  
>"Why's that?" Ron asked, picking up his beer bottle from the tray.<br>"Not my type." Hermione said simply.

Harry washed his face in cold water, and took several deep breaths. He had to admit to himself that the jealousy he had just felt was nothing like he had felt before. Not when Hermione had been going out with Krum, not even when she and Ron had been together. Harry sighed, dried his face, and stared into the mirror at his face. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall..." he muttered, and tried in vain to flatten his hair. He had denied what he was feeling for too long, and now that he could no longer deny it to himself he was afraid. 'But you're the Boy-Who-Lived! You're the big hero!' His mind sneered once more. 'Surely you're not afraid of your best friend?'  
>"Oh shut up!" Harry growled and rinsed his face once more.<br>"Harry." Ron said, coming through the door of the bathroom. "You alright? Can I have a word with you?"  
>"Yeah." Harry dried his hands on a paper towel and turned to Ron. "What's up, mate?"<br>"It's Hermione." Harry's heart rose and fell in one awful motion. He swallowed hard. "What about her, Ron?"  
>"Well, I'm your friend Harry and I need to say this."<br>"What?" Harry frowned at Ron.  
>"I've seen how you look at her." Ron said, without a hint of awkwardness.<br>Harry's stomach flipped. "What?"  
>"Come on Harry. I'm not an idiot! I know you like her." Ron smiled. "Why don't you make a move? Don't be scared, mate. I think she wants you to! You must have seen how she acts around you."<br>"Ron, I..."  
>"Don't deny it Harry. I know you both well enough to see what's going on." Ron spoke calmly.<br>"Alright, fine!" Harry barked. "Yes, I am in love with her..."

"So," Luna said to Hermione once they were alone. "Harry eh?"  
>"What, Luna?" Hermione asked, raising one eyebrow.<br>"Harry. You. You and Harry."  
>"What about us?" Hermione said, the pitch of her voice rising slightly.<br>"Come on Hermione. I can see the way you are with each other. Why don't you make a move? What's the problem?"  
>Hermione looked down at her lap. "Luna, can I tell you a secret?"<br>"Of course. That's why I'm here, and I swear on my dirigible plum tree that I will take the secret to the grave!"  
>"Ok." Hermione opened her bag and took out the shard of mirror. "This is the problem." She handed the piece of glass to Luna. "It's a piece of the Mirror of Erised."<br>Luna's eyes widened, and she avoided looking into the mirror. "Really? Wow."  
>Hermione nodded. "Harry gave it to me the other night, and ever since I looked into it, I..."<br>"What did you see?" Luna asked, inspecting the piece of glass.  
>"Harry and I...well, use your imagination." Hermione took a gulp of her drink.<br>"Oh!" Luna said with a smile, "I see..."  
>"Yep, and now I can't deny how I feel. It's right there." She gestured to the mirror in Luna's hand.<br>"Well, like I said, why don't you tell _him_ how you feel?" Luna placed her hand on top of Hermione's.  
>"But, what if he doesn't feel the same?" Hermione whispered, her old insecurities flaring up again.<br>"Are you kidding?" Luna laughed, "Have you seen how he looks at you? Hermione!"  
>"Are you sure, Luna?" Hermione couldn't hide the hope in her voice or her eyes.<br>"Yes." Luna answered simply and sincerely. "Come on...say something to him. Tonight."  
>Hermione nodded, and finished the rest of her drink with a large swig. "Alright. You're on, Luna."<br>"That's the spirit! I'll make sure Ron is out of your way..." She squeezed Hermione's hand reassuringly. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

"See mate! That wasn't so hard was it?" Ron said, after Harry's confession.  
>"Actually, Ron, you don't know how difficult and scary that was." Harry's voice wobbled. "I don't know why I'm so scared of actually telling her."<br>"Harry, you're the Boy-Who-Lived..."  
>"Don't you start too!" Harry smiled. "So, you think I should tell her?"<br>"Yes. Tonight." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. "No time like the present!"  
>Harry nodded. "Ok...I'll need at least one more drink."<br>Ron laughed before leading the way back into the bar. "I'll take Luna home later, that'll give you guys some time alone."

Dean and Ginny had spent the whole evening together; chatting, dancing, flirting, just like old times. Ginny had forgotten how attracted she was to him, and he to her. She seemed to forget all her worries and problems when she was with him. She even forgot about Harry. Dean was fun to be around, kind, very handsome, and he still really liked her. Dean was thrilled to see Ginny again. He had hardly stopped thinking about her since Hogwarts and now, since there seemed like no way she would be getting back together with Harry, there was nothing he wanted more than to pick up where they had left off all those years ago. On the way back to the bar for another round, Ginny grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to face her. She leaned up and kissed him.  
>"Gin?" He whispered, when he pulled back.<br>"Can we get out of here?" she asked. Dean nodded, and together they left the party to apparate back to his place.

After seeing Hannah home safely, and kissing her goodnight, Neville returned to Hogwarts. He smiled as he got ready for bed; he and Hannah were really good together. He was so proud of her, and so in love with her. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out an old ring box. He stared at the diamond ring his grandmother had left him in her will, and he knew that Hannah was the one he wanted to give it to. He put it back carefully and climbed into bed, already planning how he was going to ask her.

Harry and Ron rejoined Luna and Hermione at the table. Harry was staring into his glass of Ogden's, wondering how the hell he was going to say something to Hermione. Words and feelings had never been his strong suit.  
>Hermione, whose courage had been boosted by Luna's little pep talk, placed her hand on Harry's arm.<br>"Knut for your thoughts, Harry." She said gently, seeking out his eyes. He looked at her hand on his arm, and swallowed hard. Sensing what was going on, Luna spoke up.  
>"Are you drunk enough to dance yet, Ron?" She nudged his leg with her foot under the table.<br>"Wha- - oh, yeah." They stood up and went out onto the dance floor, hand in hand.  
>"Harry?" Hermione asked, stroking his arm now. "Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine." Harry mumbled, his courage failing him. He noticed that looked disappointed, and he felt his heart squeeze. "Really, Hermione. I'm just tired."  
>"Okay." With a sigh, she removed her hand from his arm, picked up her drink, and stared at Ron and Luna out on the dance floor. Now that her hand was no longer on his arm, Harry suddenly felt empty and alone. He'd missed a perfect opportunity, and his mind had no qualms about telling him so; 'You're an idiot, Potter! Why is this so hard? What's so scary?' Harry stood up sharply and went to the bar to pay the tab. 'Stop wasting both your time and hers! You <em>want<em> her to want you, and she _does_!'


End file.
